Ghostblade
The first ghostblade forged the souls of the fallen into a blade of pure spiritual energy, drawing in equal measure on the purity and corruption of those souls. The modern ghostblade learns from his ancestor, forging the same blade anew - tempering it with his own psychic abilities. Class Skills The ghostblade gains Knowledge (religion) as a class skill. Spirit’s Blade (Su) Whenever the ghostblade would use his psychic strike, he deals negative energy damage instead of psychic damage. However, if he uses psychic strike on an undead target, he instead deals positive energy damage. This ability modifies psychic strike. Blade of Life and Death At 4th level, the ghostblade may use his psychic energies for a different purpose. As a move action, he may expend his psionic focus and one use of psychic strike to alloy his spiritual blade with a living creature touched, healing them for an amount equal to his psychic strike. A creature can only benefit from a given ghostblade’s Blade of Life and Death once each day. This ability replaces the soulknife’s 4th level blade skill. Ghostblade Blade Skills The following blade skills can only be selected by a ghostblade. ---- ''Brilliant Flash: ''When the ghostblade expends his psionic focus to dazzle an enemy via the Light Blade blade skill, if the dazzled target is adjacent to the ghostblade at the end of its next turn, the ghostblade blinds it and each enemy within 10 feet of the dazzled target until the end of the ghostblade’s next turn. A successful Fortitude save (DC 10 + the ghostblade’s base attack bonus) causes affected targets to be dazzled instead. The ghostblade must have the Light Blade blade skill to choose this blade skill. ---- ''Dark Curse: ''When the ghostblade expends his psionic focus to cause his attacks to deal additional damage via the Night Blade blade skill, if the afflicted target is adjacent to the ghostblade at the end of its next turn, it and all enemies within 10 feet of it suffer an additional 1d6 negative energy damage from all attacks until the end of the ghostblade’s next turn. A successful Will save (DC 10 + the ghostblade’s base attack bonus) prevents this. The ghostblade must have the Night Blade blade skill to choose this blade skill. ---- ''Shadow Critical: ''When a ghostblade confirms a critical hit, he can expend his psionic focus to grant vulnerability to either positive or negative energy damage (ghostblade’s choice) to the target hit until the end of his next turn. This does not affect any healing the target would receive from positive or negative energy. A ghostblade must be at least 12th level to choose this blade skill. ---- ''Light Blade: ''When the ghostblade makes an attack with his mind blade, he can choose to have it deal positive energy damage instead of its normal damage. In addition, the ghostblade can expend his psionic focus when he hits with an attack to dazzle the creature hit for one round, and heal himself for an amount equal to his psychic strike. The ghostblade must be at least 6th level to choose this blade skill. ---- ''Night Blade: ''When the ghostblade makes an attack with his mind blade, he can choose to have it deal negative energy damage instead of its normal damage. In addition, the ghostblade can expend his psionic focus when he hits with an attack to have any of his attacks against the target deal an additional 1d6 negative energy damage until the end of the ghostblade’s next turn. ---- Category:Source: Psionics Augmented: Seventh Path